A Good, Respectable Man
by apostrophus
Summary: Sheena is still shaken up after the events at the Temple of Lightning, tossing and turning at night. Zelos takes it upon himself to cheer her up. Sheelos Spoilers for Temple of Lightning


**A random Sheelos. :D I guess it's a little short, but... bah. It gets the point across. **

**_SPOILERS FOR THE TEMPLE OF LIGHTNING!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. That's why I'm putting this on and not canonly in the game.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Zelos was drifting off to sleep when he heard a sniffle.

At first he couldn't believe his ears. Sheena Fuijibayashi, the ever-strong ninja of Mizuho village, crying? But several hiccups later, he knew he was not mistaken.

With a tired sigh, he left his warm, comfortable bedroll and crawled over to hers. "Sheena?" he asked quietly, trying to avoid waking the others.

"What?" came the muffled, stuffy reply from somewhere within the blanket bundle.

"Are you alright?"

Her face appeared from inside the cocoon. "Of course," she snapped irately, even as she sniffled once more.

Zelos sighed again and sat down in the dirt. "No, you're not."

She swiped at her eyes and glared at him. "I'm _fine_. Go away."

"No. What's wrong?"

Sheena took one look at his earnest expression and burst into tears. "It's Corrine. He… he…" The rest of the words were lost to him.

"Shhh…" The Chosen gathered the sobbing girl up in his arms. "It's okay."

"It's not though," Sheena choked out. "He's dead, and it's entirely my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault. I was standing there, frozen with fear, when Corrine saved me. If I'd just done something sooner…"

"Corrine chose the way he died. He sacrificed himself so that you could stay alive."

"He sacrificed himself because I was a coward."

"Sheena, you had a 5-foot ball of molten lightning that had previously incapacitated half of your entire village and put your grandfather into a coma attack-"

"Because I failed to restrain Volt the first time."

"You were eleven years old!"

"Not the last time I wasn't."

"Sheena," Zelos said firmly. "Get a hold of yourself. You're not responsible for anyone's death."

She gave him a baleful look through her tears.

"Corrine wouldn't have wanted you to live like this."

Her sobs slowly subsided into hiccups. "I guess…"

"Corrine would've wanted you to save the world and become the chief of Mizuho. Then he wanted you to get married to a good, respectable man and have 12 children. 12 little Sheenas, running around and wreaking havoc. God, what a terrible thought…" he added with a chuckle.

The summoner gave a weak grin."You're right."

"Good." He hugged her tightly and was surprised that she returned his gesture. He wasn't about to complain, however, especially if it made her happy, but simply buried his face in her pillow-mussed hair contentedly. Sheena's breathing slowed and deepened, a sure sign that she was falling asleep. Zelos smiled and was about to lay her back down, she opened her eyes and blinked at him blearily.

"Zelos? D'you really think that Corrine would have wanted me to marry a good, respectable man?"

Zelos gave a shrug. It sure as hell wasn't who _he_ wanted her to marry, but… "Sure. I think so."

"See…" Sheena pulled a thoughtful face. "I think he would have wanted me to marry whoever he knew would make me happy. And," she added with a small smile, looking up into his blue eyes, "the man I want to marry is the polar opposite of good and respectable."

Zelos grinned back. "Do whatever makes you happy."

Sheena laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, that's good."

And suddenly she was kissing him, soft mouth pressed resolutely against his shocked one. Zelos felt his heart hammer, but pulled away only when he ran out of air.

"Sheena?"

The ninja smirked and licked her lips. "Zelos."

Said redhead had time only to blink before she was kissing him again, tongue forcing itself into his mouth and rubbing against his like a contented cat against her master.

When she pulled back, he gave a feral grin and said while eyeing her hungrily, "I don't know if I can do the _good and respectable_ part, but I sure as hell can manage twelve little Sheenas."

xXx

Lloyd was awoken briefly in the middle of the night by a loud _THWAP_ and a pained whine of "Sheeeenaaaa…" He wondered momentarily what it could have been, but fell back asleep before he heard any enlightening… _apologies_…

* * *

**Plz2b reviewin'! :D I've a few other Sheelos fics to post, and a review could considerably speed up the process! (Ignore the totally subtle hint bee-tee-dubs.) **

**Amunet 8D**


End file.
